O Poeta & a Bailarina
by Carol Aglae
Summary: A história de Orpheu e Eurídice, um amor que surgiu no primeiro encontro, um amor capaz de superar diversos obstáculos. Ah e um Universo Alternativo


Manhã nublada de sábado, de madrugada uma chuva torrencial caíra sobre a cidade deixando as ruas encharcadas.

Contra á vontade levantou-se da cama e seguiu rumo à casa de artes para agendar sua apresentação de piano. Sabia que era uma perda de tempo. Duvidava muito que aquela cidadezinha aprecia-se: Mozart, Chopin e muito menos balé clássico.

Mas não tinha jeito, quando dona Julia colocava uma coisa na cabeça não existia quem tirasse.

Suspirando, bateu uma, duas, três vezes na porta da casa. Era impossível não ter ninguém, lá de dentro vinha um som de flauta.

A porta estava encostada, as janelas com as vidraças descidas.

- Licença? - Mas não obteve nenhuma resposta

O silêncio era quebrado somente pela melodia. Sem esperar mais pela autorização, entrou.

Um palco armado no meio do salão, pronto para começar o espetáculo. O cenário mostrava a paisagem de um campo com árvores copadas, ciprestes, e uma coluna mármore enrolada por uma guirlanda de rosas vermelhas.

O som da flauta continuava. Foi então que ela viu que na boca do palco de quase dois metros de altura, e o palquinho de um metro e vinte.

Encostado na cortina da direita, um fantoche com a cabeça caída, parecia adormecido. Vestia jaleco de veludo verde-garrafa, calções negros e sapatos com fivelas de ouro. Atraída Eurídice aproximou-se dele. Quando, porém ia erguendo a mão para acariciá-lo, o boneco levantou a cabeça, esfregou os olhos e espreguiçou-se.

Olhando para ela, declamou:

**Musa minha, tu sabes que me que me inspira.**

**Em cada humilde verso que escrevo,**

**Tua meiguice é motivo de enlevo**

**Á minha alma, da qual pranto tiras...**

_Eurídice arregalou os olhos. Que linda poesia! Abriu a boca para perguntar por que o fantoche a estava recitando. O fantoche, porém, de braços abertos, continuou:_

**Dizer é coisa que não sei se devo,**

**É certo que muita vez tu ouviras,**

**D' outro, verso de amor, pois lhe infundiras,**

**Inda que involuntária, de relevo.**

_O coração de Eurídice batia disparado! _

**Uma paixão que se proveniente**

**Desse teu jeito doce e natural,**

**Que a este teu poeta sempre encanta...**

_Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, o fantoche continuou:_

**Felicidade, nunca tive tanta.**

**Amor e assim, não haverá igual.**

**Nascemos um pro outro, certamente.**

_Com um movimento rápido, o fantoche abaixou-se e encostou os lábios no rosto de Eurídice, como se lhe roubasse um beijo. Depois com um pulinho para trás, concluiu:_

**Tu, Eurídice, agora vendo.**

**Sei que meu coração lhe pertence**

**Mal vi seu rosto perfeito,**

**Dei logo um suspiro e ele**

**Conheceu haver-me feito **

**Estrago no coração.**

**Punha em mim os olhos, quando.**

**Entendia eu não olhava;**

**Vendo que o via, baixava.**

**A modesta vista ao chão**

Depois, o misterioso fantoche afundou-se atrás do palco. Eurídice tentou agarrá-lo. Mas naquele momento, no lugar do fantoche apareceu um rosto no palco.

- Oi Eurídice

- Como... Sabe meu nome. – Ela estremeceu. Não somente por ele saber seu nome, como também pela intensidade de seu olhar.

- Eu sabia que viria hoje, então tomei a ousadia de prepara-lhe essa surpresa.

Eurídice permanecia boquiaberta. Não somente pela surpresa, mas também pelos olhos azuis brilhantes do homem que a fitava.

- Desculpe não me apresentei. Chamo-me Orpheu, responsável pela casa de artes. Engraçado, não acha? Nós dois temos os nomes dos eternos amantes da Grécia. Do amor que foi capaz de enfrentar até mesmo á morte. Será que temos as almas dos dois grandes amantes

- Bobagem, é apenas coincidência. Isso é apenas uma lenda.

- É você não acha que um amor pode ser tão forte, que as lendas se tornem realidade?

- Você é maluco!

- Não, sou apenas um sonhador! – Exclamou abrindo os braços. – É esse, e o lugar onde torno todos os sonhos realidades. O mundo do faz de conta!

Eurídice não pode deixar de sorrir com entusiasmo com que ele falava. Pega de surpresa, Orpheu a puxou pela mão até uma parte do palco onde estavam guardados os outros fantoches.

- Cada um desse é responsável por tornar o sonho de uma criança feliz. E você e responsável, por tornar meu sonho realidade.

- Não comece com suas loucuras. – Disse levantando-se com raiva, mas antes que pudesse sair. Orpheu colocou-se frente a frente a ela e segurou sua mão.

- Tu, Eurídice, agora vendo.

Sei que meu coração lhe pertence.

Ele disse com tal intensidade que fez seu coração bater desenfreado.

Talvez fosse loucura, ou estivesse encantada com as declamações. Mas o fitando fundo nos olhos, sentiu que conhecia muitos e muitos anos.

- Tu, estás cravada em minha alma, de uma maneira que sei.

Que jamais poderei arrancar.

- Orpheu... – Balbuciou.

- Ah então e aqui que você está? – Disse dona Linda segurando uma bandeja de biscoitos. – As crianças estão agitadas esperando por você.

- Diga a elas que já vou. – falou sem largar da mão de Eurídice.

- Ah, você deve ser a pianista que estávamos esperando.

- Ah, sim, sou. – Ainda estava difícil voltar à realidade

- Seja bem vinda menina! – Sem cerimônias, colocou a bandeja na mesa e abraçou Eurídice. – Aposto que irá adorar nossa casa de artes. Não e como os grandes palcos desses teatros famosos, mas o público e muito mais caloroso. Terá muitos motivos para gostar daqui. - Falou dando sua famosa e escandalosa gargalhada, sua marca registrada.

- Sim, eu sei que terei muitos motivos para gostar. - Disse sem deixar de fitar Orpheu.

**Continua...**

**Nota: Esse poema e de Mario Roberto Guimarães e a parte final de Gonzaga. Eu só mudei o nome que era Marília.**

**Esero que gostem **


End file.
